A data card (also called a wireless network card), as one of the fast and convenient communications products, gets more and more popular among people. Therefore, it is particularly important to timely and securely update internal software of the data card. For a category of data cards, a personal computer user interface (PCUI) and a diagnose (DIAG) interface may be directly mapped during an updating process, and an updating tool may install software in the data card directly through the two interfaces for a purpose of updating.
However, for another category of data cards, the PCUI and the DIAG are not mapped, and instead, a network card interface, that is, a remote network driver interface specification (RNDIS) interface is only virtualized. In this case, if a method for updating the former category of data cards is still used, a failure in interface searching may occur, or a failure in interface opening may occur, so that an updating program is directly exited, resulting in that software cannot be installed in the data card.